The Armies of Light and Darkness
The Armies of Light, from Prospit, and the Armies of Darkness, from Derse, are classified and shaped like Chess pieces, though both armies field far, far more "pieces" than any single chess board would have, due to the effect of Prototyping upon The Battlefield that the fighting takes place. Known Combatants The Pawns The Pawns of the two armies are, like in chess, the most abundant species in the field, though they appear to be more versatile than the title "pawn" would make them appear to be. For example: They are capable of battlefield insertion via repelling from a high-speed flying vehicle. They have been seen carrying swords and spears as weapons, but viewing the battlefield scene, and looking closely in the image of the Black Pawns to the right, it can be seen that they carry assault rifles of some kind. The Pawns seem to have minds and wills of their own, as evidenced by many setting aside their differences and allying with the Warweary Villein in order to overthrow the Black King. The Rooks The Rooks appear to be horrifically mutated Pawns, with ripped Pawn uniforms and grotesquely miss-shaped muscular bulges all over their torsos. Most notable about the Rooks are the enormous, castle-shaped hunches on their backs. Whether intentional or not, they share visual similarities to the Tank Special Infected from the game Left 4 Dead. The only weapons that have been seen carried by Rooks has been large clubs made from either brown stone or wood, carried by the White Rooks. Their combat capabilities are at this time unknown, for currently the Rooks haven't been seen combating other units, only alongside the Black King or being crushed by a Black Knight. It can only be assumed that, given their mass, they are far stronger than average Pawns. The Bishops Only seen standing near the Black King, it is uncertain what the Bishops are capable of. They are dressed like mages to some extent. The Knights The only Knight seen so far in the Armies was fielded by the Dark Army. The Knights seem to be ENORMOUS war-horses, whose hoof-steps can knock smaller foes off their feet, and crush several. To put it into perspective, the bottom of one of the Black Knight's hooves was much larger around than a White Rook, and far, far taller. Ships Dropships Both armies fielded gray, trapezoidal vessels with the Skaia symbol printed large on their undersides. These vessels have been seen both dropping combat troops via-repelling line, as well as having dogfights with one another. Most peculiar about these ships is that they look exactly the same on both sides of the conflict. There are also several other gray ships visible in the aerial battle, but their shapes and sizes are difficult to determine. Capital Ships Among the two fleets active in the skies of the battlefield, several enormous purple and yellow colored vessels are visible, presumably the carriers or battleships of the two fleets. Unknown Entities Humanoid Fighting the Black Knight and seen in a silhouette behind the Black King is a creature that does not seem to match up with any chess piece. As seen fighting the Black Knight, the humanoid has all the Prototyping traits the Kings, and as seen in the background, it is even larger than the Knight units. (A horseman?)